Why Monster High should be a TV show
by Just Another Fangirl 6
Summary: My persuasive essay that I wrote for school in which I state why I believe Monster High should be a T.V. show


Hello, this is my Persuasive Essay that I wrote for school in which I say why Monster High should be a T.V. show

I got a good grade on this essay and worked very hard on it so please don't steal it.

Now I present to you my Monster High Essay!

Why Monster High should be a T.V. show

By: Minditess

I'm sure that all of you have had obsessions with a certain thing one point in your lives. It could have been with a band like the Beatles, and Chicago. It could have been with a person like Evis Persely, or with a book like The Hunger Games, or a video game like Pac-Man. For many people, including myself, their obsession is now currently Monster High. Monster High is a product created by Mattel (the company that makes Barbie).It revolves around the teenage children of the Universal Monsters as they battle with the everyday problems of being a high school student. The series is very appealing to people of all ages, and I soon fell under its spell. I love this series so much that I want it to be a T.V. show. Monster High would do an exceptional job as a T.V. show because it would be helpful to the network who airs it, it's a very popular product, and that the fans of this product wish for it to be on T.V.

My first statement for why Monster High should be a T.V. show is because it would be beneficial to the network that airs it. On October 31 of last year, a Monster High special aired on the T.V. channel Nickelodeon aka "Nick". I believe that the Monster High special gained Nick many positive viewers, and that if it became a regular program on Nick it will continue to do the same. I know this because the average number of viewers that the Nick shows, _Victorious,_ _House of Anubis_, and _Big Time Rush_ get on YouTube combined is 721, 46, 58. If those Nick shows can get that many number of viewers, then I don't see any problem of how Monster High can do the same. More importantly, these viewers are probably regular fans who watch the Nick channel frequently. If these fans are watching Nick and see a commercial for Monster High on Nick they could spread the word about it to their friends. This is very propitious to Nick because not only will people know about Monster High but they will also know about their channel. And when these people who are interested in seeing Monster High, see commercials for Nick's other T.V. shows it may attract their attention and get them into these other shows too. This for Nick means the rise of sales for these products and that they get more viewers. Putting Monster High on Nick is also very rewarding for the companies who adverse on there because there will be more people watching. So if Monster High were on T.V. it not only be fruitful for Mattel, but also for Nick and the companies who adverse on there.

Some may think that Monster High isn't popular enough to be a T.V. show. But Monster High is one of the products that helped raise Mattel's revenue up 9% and got them a profit of $325.2 million by the end of 2010. It was because of Mattel's increase in profits and revenues that they were able to outpace their rival, Hasbro. Furthermore, if Monster High wasn't so popular, then how come their products are so costly? At my Wal-Mart, a Monster High key chin cost $4.00, while a doll cost $16.00. It cost $3.00 for a crate of Otter Pops. It's hard to believe how a doll or little key chain can cost more than a crate of Otter Pops. And Monster High would not have 221,660 fans on Facebook if they weren't so well known. I firmly have faith that because of these reasons, Monster High is admired enough to be a T.V. show.

Above all, the most essential reason why Monster High needs to be a T.V. show is because the fans WANT a T.V. show. The usual number of viewers that Monster High gets on YouTube is 16, 938, 744. If Monster High gets that usual number of viewers each time they make a new video for their web show (which is typically once every month) then who's to say that the number will stay the same if they put the series on T.V. Monster High also has a book series that's written by Lisi Harrison. The websites of Amazon and Barnes and Noble have a total of 181 reviews for the Monster High book. I can infer that most of these reviewers are fans of Monster High and almost certainly would like a T.V. show to be made. Consequently, because Monster High is not a T.V. show, you constantly see (if you go to Monster High's Facebook and YouTube accounts) fans begging for Mattel to have a T.V. show made. When it comes to fans ASKING FOR A T.V. SHOW there's no questioning the success of how Monster High will do on T.V. I robustly affirm my belief that Monster High will be a fantastic T.V. show because of these reasons.

In conclusion, Monster High should be on T.V. because it will be profitable to Nick, it's loveable, and that the fans want a T.V. show to be made. So please Mattel, start negotiating, start writing, start hiring a cast. Just please make a T.V. show of Monster High

Thank u for viewing plz comment thx!


End file.
